É você!
by Aniechan
Summary: Ai, ai! Sou péssima para fazer isso, mas vou tentar.Essa é uma fic que sobre o começo do relacionamento de Serena e Darien, relatado por Darien.
1. O Sonho de Darien

É você!

Minha primeira fic! Ai, ai, espero que gostem, é sobre o casal mais lindo de todos, Serena e Darien. Infelizmente não achei um nome legal decidi deixar esse mesmo. XD

Os sonhos de Darien.

Oi, meu nome é Darien Chiba, tenho 18 anos, moro em Tóquio e estudo medicina na Toudai. Ontem foi um dia normal, acordei cedo, tomei banho, me arrumei, preparei meu café e quando estava prestes a comê-lo o Andrew, chegou lá em casa e comeu meu café quase todo, e foi de carona comigo para a faculdade. Mas tudo bem, ele pode ir tomar meu café todos os dias e pegar carona sempre, eu até gosto disso, de ter companhia, de ter com quem conversar.

Ah, é verdade, eu esqueci de apresentar o Andrew, estou muito distraído, estou até parecendo uma certa Cabecinha de Vento que eu conheço, bom mas isso é outro assunto, eu ia apresentar o Andrew, não? Bem ele é o meu melhor amigo, sabe de tudo da minha vida eu sei de tudo sobre a dele, quer dizer ele sabe sobre quase tudo da minha vida. A única coisa que ele não sabe é que nas horas vagas eu sou o Tuxed Mask. Ah, é verdade, vocês também não sabiam, bom agora já sabem.

Mas, voltando a minha narrativa inicial, hoje tinha sido um dia normal, as aulas na faculdade correram tranqüilas, e eu tirei 10 no teste de farmacologia. E depois da aula fui para o Game Center, que é a lanchonete onde o Andrew trabalha. Pedi um café e uma linda menina de olhos encantadoramente azuis e cabelos dourados presos por dois odangos, esbarrou em mim. E nós brigamos, fazendo com que todos olhassem para nós. Depois ela comeu o maior hambúrguer que eu já vi na minha vida e tomou o maior milk shake da lanchonete, jogou Sailor V por 2 horas e foi embora sem me dar nem tchau. Logo após ela ter ido paguei meu café e fui embora para o meu apartamento. E ao chegar em casa jantei, tomei, banho e fui dormir.

Então como eu disse ontem foi normal, não concordam? Pois é, o estranho foi o sonho que tive. Bem, sempre tenho sonhos como este, mas é que esta noite foi tão real.

Flash Back

Eu estava em um jardim lindo, esperando alguém. "Estou tão ansioso pela chegada dela!"- exclamei. Dela? Mas dela quem? Eu não sabia quem era, bem não eu Darien Chiba, mas a pessoa que eu era no sonha sabia, com certeza sabia, pois eu podia sentir o anseio dele por Ela. De repente ouço passos, me viro rapidamente e vejo a Sailor Júpiter. 'Sailor Júpiter? Será que é ela que eu estou esperando?'

Sailor Júpiter? – pergunto eu parecendo estranhar sua presença, acho que pelo tom de desapontamento em minha voz, definitivamente não era ela quem eu esperava ver.

Sim, príncipe. – respondeu ela.

O que faz aqui? Onde está a princesa?

Sinto muito príncipe, mas ela não pode vir. Ela está treinando com as outras Sailors. Está se preparando para a batalha contra a Beryl. E me pediu que viesse aqui avisá-lo disto, e para dizer que hoje lhe visitará na Terra. – respondeu-me um tanto preocupada.

O que? – Gritei. - Ela vai aonde? Não ela não deve ir a Terra, ela não pode. A Beryl já está lá. – continuei mais calmo, mas muito preocupado ainda. – Júpiter não deixe que ela vá. – disse eu em tom de súplica.

Meu caro príncipe, acho que você esqueceu de quem estamos falando. Você sabe o quanto a princesa é teimosa, nada que se diga a ela poderá lhe tirar da cabeça a idéia dela ir a Terra. Portanto príncipe, acalme-se. Todas Sailor irão junto para protegê-la, bem, mesmo que ela não saiba disso. – disse com um gentil sorriso.

Então vocês vão junto? – indaguei, e ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Que bom, assim fico mais tranqüilo, mesmo achando tudo muito perigoso.

Eu sei que é perigoso, mas o que fazer? – ela riu. E continuou: - Mas a princesa não pode saber que estaremos lá, sabe como ela é, vai dizer que não é nenhuma criancinha, e etc.

Eu assenti, me despedi dela e parti.

Fim do Flash Back

Bem no momento em que parti do jardim no sonho, acordei suado. Não consegui voltar a dormir. Eu comecei a pensar no meu sonho, e em que lugar era aquele, como era bonito e porque a Sailor Júpiter me chamava de príncipe. No meio dos meus devaneios o despertados tocou, nossa não havia percebido que já era dia. E então parti para minha rotina usual e fui tomar banho e etc.

Tudo correu normalmente como nos outros dias, mas a sensação daquele sonho não saía da minha mente, aquela expectativa, aquela conversa com Sailor Júpiter e a angustia que a vinda da princesa a Terra me casou, e o que mais me empertigou, quem seria essa princesa?

Agora eu estou no Game Center, e já faz um bom tempo, quando o Andrew me tira dos devaneios e diz:

Em que você tanto pensa? – pergunta ele.

Na princesa. - respondo distraído.

Hum, pensando na Serena de novo. – diz ele divertido.

Ahm? Não. – respondo corado. Serena é o nome da minha Cabecinha de Vento, quero dizer da mulher que eu amo. Na verdade da menina que eu amo, porque a Serena só tem 14 anos. Vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou um tarado ou que nenhuma mulher se interessa por mim e por isso eu só gosto de menininhas que eu posso impressionar por ser universitário, né?

Mas não é isso não. É que a Serena é tão linda, tão alegre, tão especial que é praticamente impossível não se apaixonar por ela. Exceto o Andrew que a vê como uma irmã. E é por isso que ele não percebe que ela é apaixonada por ele.

E tem mais uma coisa, eu não sou um cara encalhado, muito pelo contrário, toda semana saio com uma garota diferente, e Andrew brinca que existe um fã clube meu aqui em Tóquio. Bem isso é porque sou inteligente, tenho um carrão, moro em belo apartamento e um pouco bonito. Er, na verdade até que poderia dizer que sou muito bonito. Convencido, não? Hahahaha! Só um pouco!

Mas voltando ao assunto da minha vida sentimental, eu sempre saio com garotas muito bonitas, legais e etc, o problema é que eu nunca consegui gostar de nenhuma, sempre tive problemas em me relacionar mais profundamente. E acho que isso se deve ao fato de eu ser órfão, mais isso é outra história.

Continuando, todas as garotas que saem comigo, geralmente não sabem falar em outras coisas a não ser delas mesmas e de quanto gastam no shopping. E sinceramente penso que elas só saem comigo por causa do que eu tenho e da minha aparência, acho que nenhuma delas é capaz de ver quem eu realmente sou, sabe ver além das aparências. Mas eu encontrei a Serena, e ela foi capaz de olhar para mim, e não para meu estereótipo.

Mas que papo bravo, heim? Deixa eu explicar melhor. Eu conheci a Serena a um tempo atrás, quando ela jogou uma prova de matemática com belo 3 vermelho na minha cabeça. E daí em diante, eu passei a implicar com ela diariamente, e ela sempre respondia a altura. Ela não fica babando por mim como as outras meninas fazem, as vezes até me ignora, eu não disse que ontem ela foi embora sem se despedir de mim? Sim eu sei que é duro ser ignorado, ainda mais quando se ama a pessoa que o ignora, mas o fato é que a Serena me odeia, e eu não tiro a razão dela por isso, porque eu realmente infernizo a vida dela. Mas mal ela sabe que não é por ódio, ou outra coisa ruim, mas sim por amor, é que eu me sinto muito bem quanto estou falando com ela, quero dizer, brigando com ela. E bem, como eu disse sou cara bastante retraído, e quando estou com a Serena eu me solto. Eu falo alto, gargalho, sorrio quase o tempo todo para ser franco, ao lado dela esqueço as minhas preocupações, e aliás esqueço de tudo.

Ela me faz sentir tão bem, não sei como ela consegue, só sei que ela me faz sentir bem, mesmo que seja em meio a brigas. E se eu não implicar com ela, como vou fazê-la olhar para mim e falar comigo, pois como vocês já sabem ela me ignora e ama o Andrew? Além do que, quando eu implico com ela, eu dou uns toques para ela melhorar, ser mais responsável, para de comer tanta besteira, enfim deixar de ser uma Cabecinha de Vento.

Bem do jeito que eu falei até agora parece que ela só tem defeitos, não? Mais se engana muito quem pensar assim, porque ela é cheia de qualidades. vou dizer o que eu mais gosto nela. Bem, ela é autêntica, sincera, inocente, simpática, doce, engraçada, espontânea, inteligente, apesar sempre tomar bomba na escola, e ela tem algo mais, uma coisa que eu não sei dizer o que é, mas sei que está lá no fundo dos olhos dela. Ah! E que olhos! Tão azuis, tão lindos, tão profundos, é tão fácil se perder naquele olhar. Hum, acho que estou me empolgando demais. Acho que é melhor eu voltar para a realidade, para o Game Center.

Ué, hoje a Serena não veio ao Game Center o que será que aconteceu?

Andrew, a Serena não veio hoje por quê? – pergunto preocupado

Ih, cara. Não sei, não. – me reponde ele igualmente preocupado.

Bem, eu tenho que ir embora, já está tarde e eu tenho que estudar para a prova de amanhã. – Nossa passei tanto tempo explicando tudo isso a vocês que perdi a hora.

Cara você pensa demais em estudos, meu Deus! – disse o Andrew.

É, eu penso demais e você de menos. – respondi rindo.

Ah, tá. Engraçadinho! – disse ele calmo com sempre.

Chega de conversa, eu já vou, tchau. – disse saindo.

Tchau – eu o pude ouvir dizer.

Eu voltei para casa, tomei meu banho jantei e fui dormir. agora estou na cama deitado pensando no meu sonho da noite passada. Será que eu vou sonhar com aquela princesa de novo? Quem será ela? Essas perguntas não querem sair da minha cabeça. Bom em meio a estes pensamento, eu acabo adormecendo.

-------------------------------------------SONHO-------------------------------------------

Eu estou em castelo muito bonito. Eu ando de um lado para o outro na sala em que estou. De repente saio daquela sala e vou em direção a um jardim cheio de rosas. Bem no meio do jardim tem um carvalho grande, e eu vou em direção a ele, e passo a olhá-lo como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Eu acho S & E gravados na árvore e passo os dedos sobre, com sorriso brota em meus lábios. 'S & E, que isto quer dizer e porque estou tão feliz em ver isto?' penso. Quando sinto um doce aroma de jasmim invadir o ar e mãos delicadas e suaves cobrindo os meus olhos. O meu sorriso se abre ainda mais.

Princesa. - Falo sorrindo.

Ah! Descobriu tão rápido. Acho sou péssima em fazer surpresas. – disse a voz mais suave que eu já ouvi na minha vida.

Ah, não meu amor. É só a sua presença me faz sentir o coração assim, acelerado, quase saindo pela boca. – ri suavemente. 'Como é bom o toque dela, que mãos suaves e que perfume maravilhoso, parece até com o que a minha Serena usa'. De repente falo: - Querida?

Sim, meu amor? – respondeu me ela. 'Nossa até a voz dela se parece com a da Serena, mas não quando fala comigo, mas sim quando fala com Andrew'

Por que não me destapa os olhos? – perguntei rindo.

Ai! Esqueci! Desculpe-me querido príncipe. – disse ela e soltou suas mãos de meus olhos e me virei para ela.

Gente, como é que tá? Tá bom? Tá ruim? Me mandem reviews dando uns toques, por favor! Bjus.

Ah, e eu vou tentar terminar a fic o mais rápido possível.


	2. O Encontro

Capítulo 2 – O encontro.

Oi! Gente desculpem o atraso mais eu viajei e não consegui terminar o capítulo antes disso. Mas aqui está ele. Eu sei que a narrativa está um pouco diferente do primeiro capítulo, mas não consegui fazer diferente. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.

Beijos.

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Por que não me destapa os olhos? – perguntou rindo, o homem que eu era no sonho .

_Observação: Eu, Darien, estiver narrando este sonho, tudo o que eu fizer vou narrar em 3ª pessoa, porque mesmo sendo, meu corpo, não sou eu que estou fazendo. Porque eu não controlo as ações do meu corpo.. É como se eu estivesse num filme, mas sentindo as sensações como se fosse eu. É complicado, mas deu para entender? Espero que sim._

Ai! Esqueci! Desculpe-me querido príncipe. – disse ela e soltou suas mãos dos olhos dele, que se virou para ela.

'Não, não pode ser... é a ...Serena!' - gritei em meus pensamentos.

Minha princesa! – disse o Eu do sonho abraçando a Serena do sonho.

Meu querido Endymion! – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, senti calafrios percorrem o corpo dele, quando ela fez isso.

Quantas saudades, amada minha – disse ele a ela afastando-se e olhando em seus olhos 'Esses olhos são iguais aos da Serena, mas essa não pode ser a minha Serena. Ela está tão diferente com esta roupa, se bem que os odangos são os mesmos' pensei.

Ah, meu amor eu quase morri de saudades de você – disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Não chore meu amor, agora estamos juntos. –falou ele secando as lágrimas dela com os polegares.

Sim meu amor, mas por quanto tempo? – perguntou-o triste.

Não sei minha querida, mas o que importa é que estamos juntos agora e vamos ficar juntos para sempre, mesmo que tenhamos que esperar um pouco, nós ficaremos juntos, é esse o nosso destino, nos amarmos para sempre. – disse-lhe sorrindo.

Obrigada por me confortar. Você sempre tão forte, e eu sempre uma boba chorona. – disse isso e se lançou nos braços dele, abraçou-o fortemente e o Endymion, retribuiu o abraço.

'Ah! Como é bom tê-la em meus braços, mesmo não sabendo quem é ela. Ela me lembra tanto a Serena' – pensei.

Oh! Eu te amo tanto, não sei se poderei ficar mais um segundo sem você. – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele. E virou e o olhou nos olhos. Neste instante o Endymion não resistiu e beijou-a. 'Céus, como é bom o beijo dela', minha vontade era de passar a vida inteira ali beijando-a, mas infelizmente eles tiveram que se separar para respirar.

Meu amor, já é tarde e você deve ir. – falou ele e ela fez uma careta. – Não adianta fazer essa cara, você tem que ir, é muito perigoso você continuar a aqui. Aliás já foi muito perigoso você ter vindo aqui.

Está bem! Mas quando será que nos veremos de novo? – perguntou lançando-me um olhar carente.

Não sei meu amor, a cada dia que passa as coisas aqui ficam mais difíceis, e eu não quero que você corra riscos desnecessários. É perigoso demais você vir aqui e também é muito complicado eu sair da Terra neste momento para ir a Lua te ver, por isso minha querida temo que passaremos algum tempo distante um do outro, pelo menos, até que vençamos a Beryl. –falou ele. Eu sei, mas não quero ficar longe de você. – disse ela chorando.

Shhhhh, não chore meu amor tudo ficará bem, não precisa ficar assim, ficaremos juntos para sempre, eu já não te disse iss – eu não pude nem terminar de falar quando ela me calou com seus lábios. Como era quente e terno seu beijo naquele momento. Então ela se afastou e disse:

Eu confio em você e nosso amor. Agora tenho que ir, não posso nos arriscar mais. Até amanha príncipe, te vejo no baile. – disse indo-se. Ele, segurou o braço da princesa e disse:

Você é cruel, beija-me e se vai. Não posso permitir. – sorriu e puxou-a de volta para seus braços. – Você não tem minha autorização para partir. Vai ter que ficar aqui até pagar suas dívidas com a Reino da Terra - falou.

Ah, é? Posso saber que dívida é essa e quanto me custará? – retrucou ela.

Bem você tem que pagar meus honorários de namorado, afinal sou bastante requisitado neste cargo aqui, e ficar exclusivamente a sua disposição, minha cara, lhe custará muito. – disse divertido.

Bastante requisitado? Explique-se agora Endymion. – disse ela tentando parecer com raiva.

Oras minha querida, sou um príncipe bonito, galante, forte, charmoso e etc. E existe muitas outras mulheres notaram isso e desejariam que eu fosse seu namorado, ou você acha que só você reparou em mim até hoje? E por ser um oferta tão especial no mercado matrimonial, eu devo valorizar bastante o meu preço, você não acha? – perguntou ele rindo.

Ah, sim! É claro tem razão. Mas como pagar esta dívida? – perguntou risonha.

Hum. Deixe-me pensar. – fez uma pausa com se estivesse pensando – Já sei. Pagará com seus beijos, seus carinhos e seus abraços. – respondeu.

Oras, isso não é justo! – reclamou ela.

Por que? – perguntou ele.

Porque você sairá no prejuízo. Pois tudo o que me pede já é seu, e somente seu. – disse sorrindo, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Então pode começar a me cobrar agora.

Então puxou-a para seus braços, e beijou naquele momento. Foi um beijo longo, terno e apaixonado. Se separaram apenas para respirar, e enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, ele lhe dava pequenos beijos no rosto e nos lábios. Quando já restabelecidos voltaram a se beijar, mas agora com muito mais paixão, mais profundamente. É indiscritível as sensações eu, Darien, que tinha naquele momento. Calores e pequenos choques elétricos percorriam todo o meu corpo. Também pude sentir a pele dela arrepiada. Foi quando ela se separou e o fitou nos olhos. E sem desviar os seus olhos dos dele, soltou os botões que prendiam as costas de seus vestidos, e tirou as alças de seus ombros. O vestido deslizou pelo seu corpo até que atingiu o chão, cobrindo somente seus pés. Ele a olhava paralisado pela cena que via. A mulher que mais amava, linda e perfeita, ali despida em minha frente. Aquela visão causou tal êxtase nele que ficou sem reação, apenas fitava-a. E ela percebendo isso, se aproximou dele e começou a despi-lo. Foi ele quando acordo do transe. Segurou o pulso dela.

Princesa, você não sabe o que está fazendo. – disse ele.

Sei sim. – respondeu ela. Sorriu e continuou: - Estou fazendo algo que tenho vontade a muito tempo. Estou me entregando completamente ao meu amor. Fazendo do meu amado dono de tudo em mim. Meu coração e mente sempre foram teus. meus amor. Agora te darei a única coisa que ainda não te pertence, meu corpo. E lançou-se em nos braços dele beijando-o.

Não havia mais resistências nele. Se entregou ao amor e a paixão que sentia. E ali tiveram uma linda noite amor. E ficaram ali mesmo na grama enrolados na capa dele a noite toda.

Com os primeiros raios de sol, ela se levantou bruscamente e começou a se vestir. Assustado ele falou:

O que você está fazendo? – perguntou .

Indo embora. Se minha souber que não passei a noite em casa me mata. E se sequer imaginar o que aconteceu esta noite, lhe punirá obrigando a se casar comigo. – respondeu-o.

Isso não seria punição, seria um prêmio. Pode deixar que eu vou pessoalmente contar desta noite para ela. – disse pondo-se de pé e se vestindo.

Pare brincadeiras, isso é sério. – falou ela rindo.

Puxou- a para si e disse:

Eu te amo. Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida, quero que todas sejam assim. – pôs-se de joelhos e continuei: - Princesa Serenity, você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou.

Ela começou a chorar, o levantou, olhou-o nos olhos, sorriu e disse :

É o que eu mais desejo. – respondeu.

Ele a pegou em seus braços e beijou. E ela o interrompeu e disse:

Meu querido, tenho que ir, solte-me.

Não. Você irá ficar comigo para sempre. – falou.

Eu tenho que ir, temos um baile hoje. E eu como uma boa princesa tenho que estar presente, e lindamente vestida, afim de que todos os príncipes olhem para mim e queiram ser meus maridos, e eu posso escolher bem o meu futuro rei. – disse ela divertida.

Ah, é? Agora que você não vai mesmo. Você è minha e só minha. Como você mesma disse, sou dono de tudo em você. - falou ele apertando-a mais fortemente contra o corpo.

Ela riu e disse:

Sim meu amor, sou sua e só sua. – falou ela dando um beijo leve nos lábios de Endymion. Então ele a pôs no chão. Ela continuou:

Agora eu tenho que ir, senão minha mãe e as Sailors me matam. Te vejo no baile? – perguntou ela.

Sim meu amor. Lá farei o pedido a sua mãe. – falou ele.

Que pedido? – perguntou ela fazendo graça.

Pedirei a minha linda princesa em casamento. – respondeu ele.

Hum, que bom. Não vejo a hora do baile chegar! – falou sorridente. – Até! - completou.

Até – respondeu Endymion.

Se beijaram e ela partiu.

Sonho foi mesmo uma loucura. Em um instante já era noite eu, Darien, estava em lugar lindo, com muitas pessoas, com música, bebida e comida. 'Este deve ser o baile.' – pensei.

Príncipe? – ouvi Serenity o chamar.

Sim, majestade. – disse ele.

Posso saber o motivo da formalidade? – perguntou ela.

Oras, minha senhora! Você é uma princesa e deve ser tratada com respeito de tal. – respondeu Endymion.

Não meu querido. Para você eu não sou princesa. Sou sua mulher. – falou ela com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. 'Como ela se parece com a Serena'- pensei.

Achei que você não quisesse que ninguém soubesse disso por enquanto. – falou Endymion.

E não quero, mas você não precisa ser tão formal assim. – retrucou a princesa.

Se é assim, me concede esta dança meu amor? – perguntou Endymion sorrindo.

Se você não pedisse eu iria ficar magoada. – respondeu a princesa divertida.

Os dois caminham até o meio do salão e começam a dançar. A sensação de sentir a princesa em meus braços é indiscritível. O tempo parece não existir. Endymion e Serenity estão dançando apaixonadamente.

Repentinamente a música começou a ficar mais lenta, mais romântica. Eles estão se aproximando mais e mais até que os corpos deles se colam e surge um beijo. Um longo e delicioso beijo apaixonado. Fiquei inebriando com a sensação que percorria o meu corpo. Estou extasiado. O beijo então, é interrompido por uma voz.

Quando isso acontece, vou despertando aos poucos e reconhecendo o som que ouço. Que droga! É o meu despertador. De novo me acordou no meio do meu sonho. E que sonho bom.

Ah! Que ódio desse despertador. – falou em voz alta e jogo o despertador contra a parede. Agora estou aqui, sentado na minha cama pensando no sonho desta noite. Que certamente foi a continuação do sonho que tive na noite anterior.

Como aquela princesa se parece com aquela princesa com quem eu sonhava e me pedia para e ao mesmo tempo ela é idêntica a Serena.

Serena, Serena. Só um dia sem te ver e já estou louco de saudades. Acho que é por isso que fiquei vendo você na princesa Serenity...Não, a princesa realmente era muito parecida com a Serena. Até o nome, Serena e Serenity. São muito parecidas em tudo no jeito, na voz, no perfume. Bem, até onde eu a conheço elas são parecidas. Eu só não posso dizer que o beijo é igual, porque afinal, eu nunca beijei a Serena. Não que vontade me falte, mas é que ela nunca me deu a chance de beijá-la, nem no rosto. Ah, mas se o beijo dela for como o da princesa...ela será perfeita. Ela já é perfeita, mas se o beijo for igual, isso será incrível.

A campainha tocou, acho que é o Andrew vindo filar o café da manhã. Ahhhhh, se for ele, eu estou mais que atrasado. Tenho que ir correndo.

E aí? Comentem por favor! Um beijo especial para Stephanie Telcontar Skywalker, Dan224, Renatinha e Meru Onikawa, que me mandaram reviews muito incentivadoras. Obrigada meninas.

Beijão para todos.


End file.
